


Fragile Line

by venomedveins



Series: Fire Starter [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Domestic Violence, Kissing, M/M, Starting of a Relationshpi, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not asking you to save me. I don't <i>need you</i> to save me."</p><p>"I know," Agron brushes his fingers through Nasir's hair, "I know you don't.  But I am going to be here when you realize you can save yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Line

"Not the only hole on your body I want to see."

Nasir can hear the giggling the minute he walks into the shop, shoulders sagging slightly. Auctus, the piercer in the shop, must have brought another one of his dates in. He knows he's not supposed to, it's unsanitary and distracting to the customers, but he likes to show off. 

"Auctus, you better not be fucking back there," Nasir calls, slamming his bag up on the front counter. 

Two weeks later, and Nasir still has neon paint under his fingernails. It doesn't help that every time he gets a free moment, his mind wanders back to a thick set of shoulders. He's not pining, that would be crazy - he doesn't even know Agron - but he just can't stop thinking about him. 

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Auctus looms behind Nasir, ruffling his hair. 

Nasir hisses, swatting at the much taller man as he smooths down the top of his head. He fucking hates that. 

"You prance your dates around as if-" Nasir freezes upon seeing the blushing and slightly rumpled man standing just in front of the curtain to the back. 

He's in his police uniform, though the shirt is untucked on one side and the top two buttons reveal a sizeable hickie. Nasir is pretty sure that the nose ring he's now sporting is also against the rules in his field. 

"Nasir, this is Duro. Duro, this grumpy cat is Nasir."

Auctus is practically beaming and Nasir just wants the whole world to stop fucking with him. Of course they met at the club. Auctus was helping with the body paint gig too. Of fucking course. 

"Hey." Duro waves awkwardly, shuffling his feet a little. 

"Morning," Nasir mumbles, picking back up his bag, "I'm going for coffee. Don't burn the place down while I'm out."

Nasir purposely takes extra-long at the coffee shop, pausing to eat a slice of pound cake and read the newspaper. It's not that he has anything against Duro. He doesn't even fucking know him. It's just - how the fuck can fate be so cruel that it has to taunt Nasir? It's too small a world. 

When Nasir returns, the shop is oddly quiet. No one bothered to turn on the radio and no customers are in yet. Auctus is in the back cleaning everything again, and he raises a hand towards him.

"You know, if you went out and got some, you wouldn't be so bitchy." He teases lightly. 

"I have a boyfriend." Nasir replies, leaning against the doorway. 

"Do you?" Auctus raises a challenging eyebrow, knowing very well what type of boyfriend Nasir has. 

Nasir retreats to the front again, ignoring the half-hearted apology Auctus calls to him. It shouldn't hurt as much as it does, but still, Nasir is left feeling raw. 

Yes, Caesar isn't the most ideal, but he loves Nasir when he can. He treats him good sometimes and Nasir likes him when Caesar isn't drunk or angry. They had something good in the beginning. It was comfortable, easy to be with Caesar. Now, it's routine.

The easy morning is nice in the shop. It gives Nasir time to breathe, relax and sketch up a few ideas in his notepad. It's not until an hour later that all shit hits the fan. 

First, Chadara comes rushing in, knocking over a display of barbells, the tiny metal balls scattering all over the floor. It takes them close to forty minutes to pick them all up and disinfect them. Then, a woman comes in for Pietros, having an appointment to get a litter of stars across her foot. She screams the whole time, scaring away two customers. 

Nasir is basically pulling his hair out by lunch, stuck between answering the constantly ringing phone and trying to sketch up a dragon tattoo for a later appointment. 

He doesn't even notice the door opening until a man clears his throat above him. 

"If I tell you that this is not as creepy as it seems, will you not freak out?" Agron looks a bit sheepish, hands resting on the counter.

Nasir can't reply for a few seconds, suspended between elation and fear. He doesn't know what to say, finally sputtering out. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Well I -" He's cut off by the ringing phone. 

Nasir holds a finger up to Agron, pulling the cordless from the holder. 

"Blood and Ink Tattoo. This is Nasir speaking."

Nasir half-heartedly listens to the man on the phone, eyes scanning Agron. He looks even better in the clear light of the shop, towering over where Nasir is curled up in the office chair. He's wearing a tight gray shirt today, v-neck with the NYFD logo on the left breast. Nasir wants to peel his clothes off him. 

Agron sways back a forth a bit, glancing around the tattoo shop. Duro wasn't lying that the work here was impressive, noting the whole wall reserved for Nasir's drawings. Agron can't help looking nervous, but grins when he catches Nasir's eyes on him. 

Reprimanding himself, Nasir stares at the computer screen, looking up available times for the man on the phone. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. No one has ever been this distracting before, drawing Nasir's eyes away to peek up at him every few seconds. 

Finally hanging up after booking an appointment for Pietros, Nasir sighs, running a hand through his tangled hair. 

"Look, I didn't mean-" Nasir begins, getting ready to turn Agron down. 

"Duro was in here earlier. Said you guys do amazing work. I'm here as a customer," Agron rushes, fingers spreading on the counter. 

Nasir notices then that Agron is wearing a bracelet, green and black cord braided in an intricate pattern. A blush rises on his cheeks. 

"Is that mine?" Nasir points, standing up. He barely comes to Agron's nose, having to turn his head up to look at him. 

"I uh," Agron shifts his weight, "I was coming to return it too."

Nasir sighs, eyes slowly traveling up Agron's arm to his chest, neck, and finally face. He can't help the slow heat that blooms in his stomach as Agron unclasps the bracelet, reaching out to gently retie it around Nasir's. His fingers are soft, surprisingly gentle for the mere size of them. Nasir has the urge to rise up on his toes and kiss Agron's cheek, but refrains. 

He's just about to give in and ask what Agron wants done when Chadara comes out to the front. 

"Well, hello there," She grins, cocking a hip. Her eyes drag the same path that Nasir's had just traveled, raising an eyebrow, "And what can we do for you?"

"I wanted to get a piece done," Agron shifts uncomfortably. 

Nasir turns to raise his eyebrows at Chadara. Obviously he had told his best friend about the strangely gorgeous guy he had met. He just didn't exactly expect him to suddenly appear. 

"Aren't you going on a date tonight?" Nasir asks, pointedly raising his eyebrows in a way only a best friend would understand. He shifts his eyes repeatedly towards the side, wrinkling his nose while trying to keep Agron from seeing.

It takes her a minute, but Chadara's surprised face slowly slides into a sly grin. 

"Of course. In fact, I am pretty sure that Auctus has somewhere to be as well. Lock up when you're done, will you darling?"

She makes quick work of grabbing her purse and scampering towards the door. She pauses behind Agron, mouthing "Oh my god!" and pointing towards his ass, thrusting her hips before cackling and slamming the door behind her. Agron looks a little confused, but grins slowly at Nasir, none the wiser. 

"What were you thinking of getting?" Nasir asks, flipping over his sketchpad. 

"A red serpent on my arm," Agron replies, leaning his forearms on the counter again, "It's for my Fire Chief. He's saved my life and I want to pay kind of homage to him. It also kind of symbolizes the struggles I've over came in my life."

"Sure," Nasir nods, beginning a quick sketch. He can feel eyes on him, Agron watching him closely before speaking. 

"Look, I know I am coming off creepy but I haven't stopped thinking about you. I just wanted to apologize."

Nasir looks up startled, not expecting that. 

"Apologize for what?"

"What you do in your free time is none of my business. You're right; I don't know you and I can get a bit, heated?" Agron tilts his head, sheepish look furrowing his brows. 

"Apology accepted." Nasir nods, getting Agron's approving nod on the design and scanning it in to make the stencil, "Though it's kind of weird that you got your brother to stalk me so you could apologize."

"Oh no. I didn't," Agron shakes his head, "It's really by chance that Duro is fucking your coworker. I also do want to get this done and you are an amazing artist. I'm impressed by your gallery over there."

Nasir can't help but become delighted by Agron's quiet charm, awkwardly trying to appear sincere but coming off more adorable than anything else. He's ridiculously charming with his dimples and overly eager eyes. 

"So impressed by my body paint skills that you decided to get something permanent?" Nasir teases and Agron visibly relaxes. 

"Something like that."

"Come on then," Nasir motions to the back of the store, standing to lead Agron to his station. 

He sets the stencil to the side, beginning to set up when out of the corner of his eye; he notices that Agron has pulled off his shirt. 

"You could have rolled your sleeve up," Nasir croaks, throat suddenly dry as all that skin is once more revealed. 

"Thought it would be easier this way," Agron shrugs, moving towards the tattoo chair, "Keep with the tradition."

"Tradition?" Nasir can feel the blush staining his cheeks again. 

"Of getting me half naked." 

He settles on the chair, stomach flexing slightly as he adjusts himself. Nasir can feel his mouth drop open slightly, but instantly reprimands himself, snapping it shut and turning away. It's harmless flirting. He shouldn't be afraid of that. 

Taking longer than necessary to set up the ink and disinfect everything, Nasir turns back to Agron, promising himself that he will stay on task and not become distracted. It's not easy though. Not with the way Agron's chest moves when he breathes and the way he stays silent as Nasir drags the razor down his bicep - so large Nasir's hand doesn't even span all of it. 

"Is that okay?" Nasir asks, holding a mirror for Agron to check the placement of the piece. 

"Yeah, perfect." Agron nods, laying back. 

Nasir gathers his hair at the back of his head, twisting it into a messy bun. He needs it out of his face when he works, just in case. He's about to pull on his gloves when one of Agron's fingers gently curls around a loose strand at Nasir's temple. knuckle brushing along his cheekbone. Agron has this soft look on his face, staring at Nasir with his head slightly tilted to the side. Nasir feels like he's moving through syrup, warm and slow when he raises his own hand up, letting it linger between them - unsure. 

"Agron, what are you doing?" Nasir whispers, eyes locked on the other's. 

"I meant when I said earlier," Agron's hand drags gently against Nasir's jaw, "I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what it is."

Nasir holds his breath, afraid that this is all some weird dream. That fate has once again fucked him over. He aches, deep inside him, to have Agron move - say something.

"Fuck it," Agron breathes, leaning forward to press his mouth to Nasir's. 

The kiss is soft, Agron pressing and Nasir letting him. It's not what Nasir expected - it's better. It's heat and passion, his scent overwhelming this close up. He's like an incomparable force, touching Nasir's as if he's made of glass. Agron strokes his face, traces his jaw before slowly pulling away. 

Blinking, Nasir can't help the soft smile that pulls across his face as well. 

"Agron," Nasir sighs, trembling fingers pressing to Agron's chest. 

"Please tell I'm not crazy," Agron whispers, thumb tracing Nasir's bottom lip. 

"You're not crazy."

Nasir grins wide in response to Agron's, finally feeling as if a weight has lifted off of him. Tattoo supplies forgotten, Nasir yelps as Agron's hands wrap around Nasir's waist, pulling him into Agron's lap. 

Their kisses lose their finesse as they both aim to take control. Agron raises his hand, combing it along the back of Nasir's head before pulling on the band holding it all in place. The waves cascade down his back and Agron can't seem to keep his hands out of it, twisting it around his fingers, tugging gently.

A loud moan erupts from Nasir, nails scratching at Agron's bare back. It feels so good; better than anything Nasir has ever had before. He could become drunk on kisses like this, never wanting to pull away. Nasir rubs his tongue along Agron's teeth as he bites into Nasir's bottom lip, tugging on the skin. 

"Fuck," Agron gasps, leaning back and rubbing his hands up under Nasir's tank top. He pets the soft skin along his hips and lower back, trailing kisses down Nasir's neck. Nasir raises his arms, biting his bottom lip as Agron quickly stripes him half way. 

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," Agron murmurs, staring in awe at Nasir. 

Hating it but unable to stop himself from blushing, Nasir pulls Agron back into the kiss. He's just reached for Agron's belt when the curtain pulls back and Auctus comes in. 

"And you tell me not to fuck back here!" 

Laughing, Auctus shakes his head. Nasir instantly pulls away, climbing off Agron's lap and cross his arms tightly across his chest. He feels mortified, caught red handed. It's unprofessional and he knows he shouldn't have, but staring at Agron's flushed chest and bruised mouth only makes Nasir want to climb back into his lap. 

"Fuck off," Nasir snaps, grabbing his shirt off the floor 

"Your phone has been blowing up. I think it was that boyfriend you mentioned earlier," Auctus laughs, winking at Nasir, "I'm heading out. Make sure to wipe up after you're done."

The front door slams shut, signaling his departure, but Nasir can't help feeling suddenly extremely awkward. He tucks his hair behind his ear, staring at his feet. 

"Boyfriend?" Agron turns, raising an eyebrow at Nasir as he slips off the table. 

"It's not exactly-" Nasir starts but then stops. He can't lie to Agron. "Yeah."

"Is he the one that beats you?" Agron asks, frown darkening his features. 

"I told you, it's none of your business."

Nasir snaps, turning away from Agron. He can feel his eyes stinging, but he refuses to let the tears come. Why couldn't he have met Agron first? It would be so much easier. His life would be better, he's sure of it. 

"I don't care, Nasir." Agron's hands gently slide down Nasir's bare arms, kissing his shoulder, "We could have something good. I'm not going to let some asshole stand in the way of something you clearly want."

Nasir looks over his shoulder, allowing Agron to gently kiss his mouth again. He gets caught up in it again, turning to wrap his arms around the other's shoulders. Agron feels safe, like an oasis in the shit storm that is Nasir's life right now. 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

Agron promises, kissing him again. Nasir whimpers, pulling away from it to rest his forehead on Agron's chest. 

"I'm not asking you to save me. I don't _need you_ to save me."

"I know," Agron brushes his fingers through Nasir's hair, "I know you don't. But I am going to be here when you realize you can save yourself."

Nasir silently nods, wrapping his arms tighter around Agron.

\- - -

Nasir pauses in the doorway of his apartment, keys still hanging from the lock. He was sure that he had left all the lights off, but there is a flickering glow from just around the front hallway leading into the living room. Nasir’s stomach plummets, instantly twisting with the realization that he’s not alone. 

Carefully stepping further inside, Nasir angles himself so he can peek further into the apartment. The man sitting on his couch is holding one of Nasir’s crystal tumblers, amber liquid pooling at the bottom. The now empty bottle of scotch is on the table.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

Caesar's voice is soft, almost sincere as his blue eyes raise to meet Nasir's. The urge to run nearly takes over Nasir's legs, stumbling back a step as Caesar takes the last swig of his drink, standing up.

"Where were you?"

He moves slowly, cautiously towards Nasir, smiling softly. For a moment, for a brief flash of time, Nasir thinks that he's not angry. He can see Caesar coming to him, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him like he used to. They could be happy again, if they would only try, but Nasir isn't sure he even wants to anymore.

"Last client ran over a little bit."

Slowly closing the door, Nasir walks into the house, depositing his keys on the side table. He hears Caesar coming up behind him and relaxes into his touch when he wraps a solid arm around Nasir's waist. It's not as big as Agron's, not even comparable, and the thought startles Nasir.

They've only met up once since the time in the shop. Agron had picked him up after work and they had driven around a little, getting fast food and eventually parking in an empty parking lot of a factory. Nasir had every intention of just talking, spending some time with Agron without feeling guilty afterwards. 

They had spent the major of the date discussing their hobbies – Agron’s love of animals and Nasir’s guilty pleasure of WWE. Nasir had found it easy to laugh and be near Agron, watching his eyes twinkle when Nasir would tease him, stealing fries from his bag.

It didn't work though. The minute he made Agron had looked up at him through his eyelashes, laugh flushed and dimples on full display, Nasir was climbing into his lap, kissing him heatedly. They hadn't gone further than heavy petting, but Nasir had wanted to. He had wanted Agron to lay him out across the seat and fuck him until Nasir screamed.

It had ended in a fight. Agron had pushed, asking when Nasir was going to leave "that asshole." Nasir didn't have an answer. He didn't know. He couldn't just leave Caesar; they had been together for nearly a year now. It wouldn't be fair. 

Agron had dropped him back off at the shop, silent and cold. He had made sure to kiss Nasir's forehead though, but it felt more like a slap than sincerity.

If Nasir closes his eyes, he can almost imagine that it's Agron's hands on him. It's been a month but Nasir still can't forget the slow drag of Agron's fingertips trailing down his arm, lips brushing his ear as he left the shop, promising him that he's only a phone call away. The feeling of want and overwhelming need taking over Nasir resonates every time he lets his mind wander.

Caesar’s nose drags along Nasir's neck, kissing the sweaty skin right above the collar of his tank top. Nasir hates the feeling of Caesar’s fingers digging into his lower back, uncomfortable and rough, but he would never voice it.

"You smell," Caesar hisses, shoving Nasir away and into the table.

"Sorry, I'll go shower," Nasir mumbles, dropping his bag on the floor by the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Suddenly, a hand wraps roughly around Nasir's wrist, yanking him back and up, arm stretched beyond its means. The tendons of his shoulder pull at an awkward angle, forcing a tight pain through his back.

"How many fucking times have I told you to pick up your shit?" Caesar hisses, nails biting into the soft flesh of Nasir's wrist.

"Caesar, you're hurting me!" Nasir hisses, trying to turn away again.

"You think this hurts now?" Caesar chuckles and Nasir feels the cold line of fear rush down his back.

The tumbler smashes against the side of the wall, glass showering down onto the top of Nasir's head. Yelping, Nasir manages to twist away from Caesar, scampering towards the bedroom. He isn't fast enough.

"Do you like making me angry? Are you some sick fuck that gets off on it?" Caesar yells in Nasir's face, hand twisted in his hair to yank him in place. 

"No. No please," Nasir whimpers, scrambling to get away from Caesar unsuccessfully. 

"You think I like doing this to you?" Caesar clamps his hand down hard on Nasir's mouth when the other man begins to cry, nails biting into his jaw. Nasir's head cracks against the wall, legs skidding and knocking over the side table, lamp shattering on the hard wood floor.

"You always push my fucking buttons. You've got to do everything wrong, all the fucking time. You're so fucking stupid, Nasir. So fucking stupid."

Nasir holds his hands over his face, sobbing into them. He knows it's his fault. He does provoke Caesar. He causes the problems. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. Please stop hurting me."

Caesar punches Nasir in the stomach, tossing him easily to the floor and then climbing on top of him, knees digging into his sides. He's drunk, sweating and slurring as he screams at Nasir about how much of a fucking failure he is. 

Caesar swings wide, knocking the fruit bowl off the counter, the shards of glass entangling into Nasir's hair. He doesn't stand a chance against Caesar's drunken strength, lying prone on his back in the middle of the floor.

"What the fuck is this?" Caesar suddenly pauses, yanking Nasir's shirt to the side, staring down at the bruise on Nasir's chest. 

Nasir hadn't meant for it to happen. Agron's teeth had latched on, feeling so good and Nasir hadn't thought. 

"I hit myself at work." Nasir lies, pushing himself up on his elbows. 

"Are you fucking around on me?" Caesar's voice suddenly goes eerily calm, "Are you fucking cheating on me?"

"No! Caesar, baby, come on. I wouldn't-"

The slap resonates in the silent apartment, throwing Nasir's head to the side. He can taste blood, inner cheek torn by his teeth.

"You are going to fucking pay." Caesar growls, standing and then yanking Nasir up by his hair. 

He throws him easily, watching in satisfaction as Nasir crashes into the couch, yelping as the wood digs into his back. He tumbles over it, feet catching on a sculpture, the ceramic shattering.

Nasir struggles to flip over, beginning to crawl towards the door. If he can just get out, he can go to Chadara's or Pietros'; wait out the storm. 

Caesar is there again though, kicking Nasir in the ribs and sending him over onto his back again.

"Please, Caesar, you're going to wake the neighbors," Nasir whimpers, but it's too late.

Flashing blue lights flicker across their ceiling, a heavy knock on the door. Nasir wants to scream, beg them to go away. It's only going to make Caesar angrier. 

"Open up! Police!"

Caesar sends a cold glare to Nasir before going to open the door, sticking his head out. 

"What the problem, officer?" 

Nasir picks himself up from the floor, setting the end table back up before placing the lamp on it. He ignores the conversation at the door, knowing Caesar will lie and take care of it, until he hears his name being called. 

Turning, Nasir frowns as Duro pushes his way inside, police hat crooked on his head. Is fate seriously this fucking cruel?

"Nasir! Are you alright? What happened?" Duro steps through the glass, drawing closer before he gently places his hand on Nasir's shoulder, "Do you want me to call Agron?"

Nasir glances behind Duro, meeting Caesar's gold glare. He should give in. He should let Duro call Agron. Let Agron save him, but he just can't. 

"I'm okay."

Duro doesn't believe him. Nasir can tell. Nasir doesn't believe himself either.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://venomedveins.tumblr.com) for more nagron craziness


End file.
